El legado de la Primavera
by alegra77
Summary: amar y después perderlo es doloroso pero una oportunidad surge como llamado a mi desesperación por tu amor, apareció como una esperanza, pero esta historia no es sobre mi, si no de aquel legado que la primavera me dejo como aquel recuerdo de nuestro amor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos espero y les guste esta historia ase mucho la tenía guardada, tenía pensando borrarla es muy corta, pero dije por que no mejor la publico XD y tal vez les guste, si están interesados en que la siga ya que solo es un solo capitulo la seguiré ustedes deciden XD**

**Chicos y chicas ya saben Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

**EL LEGADO DE LA PRIMAVERA **

Caminaba a paso tranquilo en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la mansión Vongola su mente estaba en una tortura interna lleno de

Culpa

Dolor

Desesperación

Pero también

Esperanza

Felicidad

Dicha

Una nueva oportunidad para reparar sus errores por su estúpida cobardía, miraba con gran anhelo el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos, una carta que Reborn le envió

La encontró, después de tantos años pensando que era solo una ilusión

La encontró

Creyó que todo fue una mentira a pesar de aferrarse a esa falsa ilusión para tener algo de ella

De esa mujer

Que a pesar de todo lo que paso, estuvo a su lado de manera dolorosa y hermosa que el mismo por su egoísmo provoco y que solo termino por destruirla

Su estúpido egoísmo a pesar de ser el décimo Vongola, ser el más poderoso, el más cotizado, el invencible

Solo era un cobarde

Que lograba superar todo gracias a ella

Aquella mujer que lo lleno de amor del que siempre careció a pesar de tener alguien como el sol resplandeciente que le brindara ese sentimiento no fue suficiente era demasiado débil y poco a poco fue desmoronándose en su mundo lleno de oscuridad

Pero ahora lo único que deseaba él era a esa primavera

Su primavera

Aquella mujer que lo abraso y acepto todo de el

La que vio el lado más oscuro, mugriento y sangriento de su ser no lo abandono

Pero era tarde la había perdido por su estupidez ya no podía hacer nada

Los años pasaron poco a poco mientras anhelaba volver sentir el calor de ella su olor su risa, su aroma, su amor, la piel suave y sedosa de su cuerpo al unirse con el suyo

A pesar de tener eso de su esposa no eran lo que quería, no negaba que sentía amor por aquella mujer que había estado con el todos estos años a su lado aunque no de la forma que él quería porque ella siempre se negó a ver lo que el realmente era, siempre negándose a ser su apoyo ignorando la oscuridad

Kyoko no era ella

Entro a su despacho, silenciosamente se acercó a su escritorio y admiro los retratos que le acompañaban de las personas que acompañaban su vida

Pero no allí no estaba la imagen de ella

Lentamente tomo un retrato donde apareció su familia, su esposa , su hija y su hijo

Sus ojos castaños empezaron a llorar

"Haru"

"Haru"

A pesar de tener una familia siempre se preguntó y si tu hubieras compartido mi vida?

Que tan diferente hubiera sido?

Amaba a sus hijos

Pero siempre se imaginó si aquella mujer le hubiera dado un hijo?

Que tan dichoso seria

Hubiera

Hubiera

Sonrió amargamente

Todos estos años repitiéndose el si hubiera?

Que tan idiota era?

Nuevamente miro la carta, sus ojos anaranjados se iluminaron, camino hasta el estante principal de libros toco uno en especial que provocando un silencioso ruido y provocando que abriera una puerta secreta oculta con el camuflaje del librero

Finas lámparas de arañas se prendieron a su paso mientras bajaba unas escalera de piedra, al bajar avanzo lentamente a una pequeña sala

Alzo su mirada esperanzada mientras lloraba y contemplo el retrato principal

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos y una gran sonrisa se mostraba, sus ojos poseían una luz que irradiaba felicidad mientras que sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas

"Haru"

Con un susurro anhelante el hombre castaño miro aquella pintura

"La encontré"

"No es una ilusión"

"Haru"

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Por qué?"

"Tanto daño te hice"

"Si fue así perdóname"

"Yo…"

"Yo solo no quería perderte"

"Pero al final te perdí ya no estas más a mi lado, te has ido de este mundo"

"il mio amore"

"La encontré"

"no es una ilusión pensé que no era verdad pero a pesar de que me decían lo contrario incluso yo mismo negaba mi cuerpo y mi alma me gritaban que era verdad"

"Tú en verdad me dejaste algo para recordarte"

"No es así?", Pregunto entre lágrimas aquel hombre mayor

"La encontré primavera"

"Una esperanza me dejaste Haru"

"Encontré a nuestra hija"

"Y esta vez no la abandonare como nos sucedió en el pasado ella tendrá mi amor y estará a mi lado"

"Ella es mi hija"

"Y será reconocida como tal amore"

"La hija de Vongola Decimo, hare que todos la respeten"

"Ya verás me han dicho que es igual a ti, entre risas el hombre dio su mirada al cuadro, ella se ganara a todos ya lo veras tiene ese don de conquistar a las personas según lo que me ha dicho Reborn"

"Se ganara a sus hermanos y a los hijos de nuestros amigos"

"Ella ya no estará sola amore, no tienes que preocuparte por su seguridad nunca más yo la protegeré no volverá a estar sola como tú lo estuviste"

"Esta vez hare las cosas bien"

"Mañana todos sabrán de ella, absolutamente todos los Vongola y nuestros aliados"

"Ellos sabrán que es nuestra hija y que me siento orgulloso de tenerla"

"Solo te pido que mes des fuerzas para soportar cualquier cosa que quiera reprocharme, sus palabras crueles su odio por dejarla abandonada"

"Tengo miedo Haru dame fuerzas para lo que vendrá, Te podio que me des valor"

"Tú eres mi único verdadero amor Haru y por ese amor te juro…

Nunca la dejare, sin importar que"

"Mañana todos sabrán y sé que estarán de acuerdo con mi decisión

"Mañana la conoceré, ella sabrá que soy su padre

"Mañana"

Aquel hombre repitió mientras volteaba su mirada en el sobre mientras lentamente lo habría admirado la foto de una niña de 14 años que sonreía con energía vivaz

"Mira"

El castaño mostró la foto al retrato

"es igual a ti"

"Amore"

"Gracias por este milagro maravilloso mi primavera"

"Sé que no será fácil para ella de ahora en adelante vivir en un mundo de mafia pero no hay vuelta atrás, algunos ya saben de su existencia y no dudaran mis enemigos en utilizarla para hacerle daño a ella y a mi"

"Abra algunos problemas con la famiglia, tal vez episodios de discordia"

Recordó a su esposa y a sus hijos

Sobre todos sus guardianes…

Ellos estaban tan metidos en este asunto como el

Los pecados siempre se pagan y con creces

"Además no puedo dejarla al saber que tengo algo de ti, mi egoísmo no me lo permite"

"¡No!"

¡No puedo alejarla!

"¡Ella es lo único que tengo de ti!"

"Tu recuerdo, el fruto de nuestro amor "

"Cuando tú me dijiste que aún me amabas que nunca me olvidarías y cuando yo te confesé que te amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo"

"Ella es lo único que me queda de tu amor "

"Tu legado"

"El legado de la primavera con un susurro Tsuna lloro entre lágrimas

"Ti amo Haru"

"A ti y a nuestra hija"

"Y nada de este mundo me separara de ella"

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: XD**

**Bien chicos les gusto como dije solo es un solo capitulo una especie de prólogo, tenía esta historia hace mucho guardada en mi compu pensé tal vez en no publicarla pero dije por qué no? n_n**

**Fue una pequeña inspiración que surgió, si les gusta tal vez escriba una continuación de ella si no se quedara en un capitulo **

**Ustedes deciden chicos XD**

**Ya saben sus comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos **

**Matane xd**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Siento la demora u_u entre la escuela, las tareas y el bloqueo que he tenido no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis fics, la inspiración no me ha llegado del todo, espero pero fin pude escribe uno, espero que les guste no sé si lo he hecho bien, espero que les guste n_n!**

**Katekyo hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano, a mí solo los me pertenecen los personajes OC y esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. n_n**

**2. Flor de primavera **

Una pequeña caminaba de la mano de su madre sonriente mientras miraba el cielo,

"Azul"…

Murmuro la pequeña, "¡mira mama el cielo es azul como mis ojos!"

La joven mujer subió su mirada al cielo, para después posar su mirada en su hija

"Si el cielo es azul como tus ojos", a mama le encantan

"Dime cariño de qué color son mis ojos?"

"Mh?, Son marrones", a mí me encantan los ojos de mama

La mujer sonrió con una gran sonrisa a su pequeña

"Vaya ya estas aprendiendo los colores eres una chica muy lista"

"Mama"

"Dime?", pregunto la mujer sonrientemente

"De qué color son los ojos de papa?"

Al escuchar esa pregunta la mujer detuvo su sonrisa, la pequeña la miro expectante con un poco de temor al pensar que tal vez no debió preguntar

La mujer de cabellera castaña se agacho hasta la altura de su hija mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

"Mama como es papa?", al pronunciar esas temerosas palabras, su madre se detuvo y alzo su mirada para verla

La niña miro a su madre que poseía una sonrisa pequeña y una mirada en sus bellos ojos marrones que podo identificar como tristeza y nostalgia

Se sintió culposa

"Tu padre"…

Abrió los ojos, miro el cielo

"Azul"...

Hablo con soñolencia, mientras veía cada vez con mayor claridad

El cielo era tan azul, tan claro y vivas , sus ojos azules al igual que el reflejo del cielo se oscurecieron mostrando tristeza, nostalgia y dolor, desde donde estaba acostada en el extenso pastizal y el viento soplaba con fuerza provocando que su larga cabellera castaña oscura bailara traviesamente, miraba con gran admiración agria, aquel paisaje lejano,

Tan alto y efímero e inalcanzable

Como aquellas palabras que le pronuncio su madre hace mucho tiempo y nuevamente los revivía una y otra vez

"Tu padre"…

Es como el cielo tan lejano e inalcanzable

"Inalcanzable… he?"

Susurro con pesadez

"Aun lo… recuerdo esa fue la primera vez que mi madre me hablo algo sobre mi padre aunque"…

El dolor al pronunciarlo jamás se me olvidara, un ser que fue inalcanzable para ella, como aquel cielo que no puedo alcanzar ni tocar, pronuncio con cansancio mientras alzaba una mano y las extendía al cielo mismo

Jamás creyó que pasaría esto

Y ahora después de tanto tiempo estaba a punto de enfrentar algo de lo cual ella no creía estar preparada, no aun, pero todo la estaba empujando a lo que más quería evitar

Enfrentarse a el…

Su padre

No podía retroceder había tomado la decisión, había estado sola durante mucho tiempo creyendo que nunca podría tener una familia

Después de la muerte de su madre la vida no tenía sentido, ella era su apoyo, su pilar, su luz, pero ese día es horrible día en que la perdió, perdido absolutamente todo, no podía recordar aquel día solo retazos horrorosos que aparecían en sus sueños como… una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era un mal sueño, si no fragmentos de su memoria que se empeñan por recordar aún que ella no lo deseaba

Pero aun así seguía siendo pesadillas que le gritaban con abrasadora insistencia

Recuerda, recuerda

Gritos, sangre, fuego y una sonrisa con lágrimas

Ella estaba muerta y ella se quedó…

Sola

Completamente sola, sin que nadie pudiera protegerla

Vagando sin rumbo sin interés por vivir o sentir otra vez, era pequeña e indefensa quien se interesaría por una niña vagabunda?, rápidamente tuvo que aprender a vivir en el verdadero mundo lejos de los cálidos y protectores brazos de su madre que sonreía con ternura y le llenaba el alma de paz

Solo llena de dolor y resentimiento

Un odio que cada vez crecido lentamente

Por qué?, por qué?

Que hiso mal?

Que hizo su madre?... Para recibir tal castigo

Nunca fueron malas personas, su madre siempre ayudaba a las personas que necesitaban ayuda

Su madre fue una gran mujer y ella trato, siempre de ser una buena hija

Entonces que hiso mal?

Nunca se quedaban en un solo lugar, iban y venían como si su madre temiera ser encontrada

Pero de quién?

Era lo que se repetía constantemente en su pequeña cabeza de 7 años, su inexperiencia e ingenuidad fue un muro débil que logro romperse con facilidad al ver la crueldad del mundo, siendo manchada por la malicia y la desesperanza, un mundo que ella no conocía, tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir sola por su cuenta, tuvo que hacer cosas de las cuales no se sentía orgullosa

Y su corazón fue llenándose de un rencor, dejando en el olvido las enseñanzas de su madre, aquellas que creía siempre seguir y nunca corromper

Se sentía avergonzada, dolida, rabiosa. Ella había perdido la esperanza de ser alguien honorable de la cual su madre se sintiera orgullosa,

Pero todo cambio cuando conoció a el padre Gustavo, aquel hombre mayor pero con el porte digno lleno de valor y coraje, un hombre digno que le dio la mano incluso cuando ella lo rechazo incontables veces, se sentía estúpida estar al lado de gente buena y digna de aquel pueblo

Y ahora esto no sabía cómo afrontarlo

La llegada de aquel hombre de negro cambio por completo su vida

Debía confiar, pero dudaba en verdad… estaba preparada para enfrentar el peso de un amargo y triste pasado?

Tenía miedo

**o-o-o-o-**

"Cuidaras de Haruka?"

La voz sonó con firmeza en aquella pequeña habitación, provenir de un hombre que poseía una apariencia mucho mayor a la de su invitado sus cabellos rubios canosos que evidenciaban el paso de los años los mantenía atado en una cinta mostrando pulcritud, miraba con sumo análisis por el ventanal la figura de la joven descansar mientras se encontraba acostada en el pastizal, aquel hombre mantenía su porte fuerte , y que a pesar de usar ropas sacerdotales modestas mostraba una elegancia digna de un noble, una cadena delgada y fina de plata se encontraba en su cuello, brillaba por el efecto del sol dando a relucir el hermoso crucifijo unido a él, sus ojos verdes y filosos de momento pasaron hora a su acompañante, mantenía su miraba con seriedad evitando sentirse intimidado por aquel hombre de mirada oscura como la noche y acompañado de un sombrero fedora y vestimenta negra

Aquel hombre en el que padre mantenía su atenta mirada mientras él, acercaba quedando justo a su lado, compartiendo los dos nuevamente la vista hacia aquella figura pequeña de aquella joven

"Sabes que lo hare?", Fue lo que respondió el hombre de sombrero fedora

"Que es lo que quieren de ella?"

"Sabes bien porque debe irse Padre Gustavo, ella no estará segura aquí"

El padre únicamente pudo apretar los dientes con molesta, "dudo que ella este segura con los Vongola son más peligrosos que cualquier ser en este mundo Reborn"

Una sonrisa sínica acompaño las facciones del Hitman

"Tu también eres peligroso Gustavo quien diría que la encontraría a tu lado o es acaso que tú ya sabias quien era ella?"

"No fue tan difícil averiguarlo se parece a su madre y tiene ese bravo e imperativo carácter"

"Dios me dio oportunidad de enmendar mis errores de no poder proteger a Haru con Haruka"

Al escuchar eso la sonría del hitman incremento

"Por eso la tomaste bajo tu protección?"

"Que querías que hiciera?, tarde o temprano alguien sabría de ella, la sangre que corre por las venas de Haruka tarde o temprano despertaría seria bastante fácil reconocer eso y los enemigos de Vongola Decimo no dudarían en matarle"

"Por eso la ocultaste en este pueblo para atrasar las cosas, la estuviste ocultando de Vongola, Gustavo sabes que eso no será perdonado"

"Je? Tu no me perdonaras?, el décimo no me perdonara?"

"Quienes son ustedes para decir?, He?"

"Ustedes solo terminaran por destruirla como lo hicieron con su madre, eso quieres?, saben lo que me costó hacer que Haruka volviera a creer en la vida, que recuperara el brillo de su mirada"

"Ella vivía en la calle cuando la encontré, en su corazón solo reinaba el odio"

"Haruka es para mí una hija y no permitiré que ustedes manchen nuevamente su fe"

Esta vez la sonrisa del Hitman se perdió para mostrar una mueca torcida

"Esta decisión no es tuya Gustavo, Haruka ya lo ha decidido ella vendrá conmigo y tu ni nadie se negara, ella es un Vongola no puede escapar de ello para siempre y tu bien lo sabes"

"Una vez que naces en el submundo siempre te segura no hay escapatoria, su madre escogió ese camino al seguir al hombre que amo y Haruka escogió seguirme hasta Vongola"

"Sé que odias ha Tsuna por lo que paso con Haru"

"Y sé que jamás lo perdonaras"

"Haru fue tu estudiante y cuando supiste de su muerte desapareciste y ahora el destino te dio a Haruka, pero es el momento de regresarla Gustavo"

"Tsk", cállate Reborn", una mirada cansada y molesta aparecieron en las facciones de Gustavo

"Júramelo Reborn que cuidaras de ella y no permitirás que le pase nada"

"No necesito jurarlo sabes que lo haré lo que este a mi alcance, tu y yo sabemos que habrá cosas que ella tendrá que afrontar sola si quiere sobrevivir"

Al escuchar esas palabras Gustavo frunció el ceño, "Si le llega a pasar algo a ella, yo mismo me encargaré de ese estúpido de Vongola"

"Créeme Gustavo el estará más que dispuesto a recibir eso de ti, después de todo eres y seguirás siendo uno mafioso muy peligroso, incluso para mi"

Al acuchar esas palabras Gustavo sonrió con arrogancia para después cambiar su semblante a uno impenetrablemente serio

"Aun haya algo más que debo hablar contigo Reborn"

**o-o-o-o-**

Se sentía tan insegura, tan confundida

Debía aceptar irse?, en verdad eso es lo que quería?

Se sentía tan mareada estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que tal vez cambie su vida para siempre

Sintió un revoltijo firme en su estómago el miedo y la vacilación estaba empezando a reinar en su corazón la decisión se estaba trasformando nuevamente en indecisión

Vivir en ese pueblo donde se podían apreciar las más impresionantes y majestuosas montañas y el extenso campo de flores, que ella cuido durante mucho tiempo, vivió muchos recuerdos felices después de tantos años de dolor,

Pero aun así desde que su madre se fuera nada volvería a ser lo mismo…

Pero su corazón se encontraba agradecido

La gente del pueblo era la que le apoyaba en todo momento, dándole unos víveres entre otros cosas, los niños la consideraban una hermana, el padre Gustavo era quien más cariño le tenía y es quien estuvo cuidando de ella durante todo este tiempo

En verdad tenía que irse?, en verdad eso es lo que verdaderamente quería?

Dejar a estas personas que la amaban y conocer a su verdadera familia que era completamente desconocida para ella?

Todos en el pueblo la querían mucho

Pero estaba consiente en su corazón que algo faltaba y que no podía encontrarlo quedándose hay, por eso tomo la decisión de arriesgarse, había dejado su vida a merced de una apuesta, que no estaba segura de ganar

No estaba segura que hacer cuando tuviera en frente a…

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Inconscientemente sus manos se cerraron en un puño, su corazón sintió una punzada

Las uñas se enterraron dolorosamente en su piel sintiéndose confusa y frustrada

Aunque no quisiera sentirlo una parte de su corazón a pesar de no conocerlo…

Lo odiaba

"Haruka estas lista?"

Al escuchar esa voz rápidamente se olvidó de sus pensamientos

Volteo a ver la persona quien la llamo con vacilación

Y al ver al Hitman solo pudo apretar sus manos con nervios

"s-si… estoy lista Reborn-san"

El silencio reino por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos pronuncios ninguna palabra,

Era un silencio tenso…

uno que no podía romper Reborn por aquella conversación que tuvo con Gustavo y por recordar en un instante al ver a Haruka un recuerdo amargo del pasado

Haru Miura que habría sido de tu vida si nunca te hubiera cruzado en nuestro camino?

"Tal vez mama pudo haber sido completamente feliz"

Al escuchar esas palabras el Hitman reacciono para mirar a aquella joven

Azul

Un azul resplandeciente y cristalino, pero con un toque melancólico y oscuro aparecieron frente a su vista

Los ojos de Haruka mostraban muchos sentimientos que peleaban por desbordarse

El la miro dudativo pero aun aparentando indiferencia, acaso ella pudo leer su mente?

**o-o-o-o**

Estaba tomando una decisión difícil amaba ese lugar lo amaba con el alma ese era el único lugar donde pudo formar hermosos recuerdos después de tanto tiempo

Tenía miedo, la joven tomo con sus manos la fina cadena que se encontraba en su cuello presionándola con sus manos con devoción aquel relicario en forma de flor, como una manera de infundirse…

Valor

Este era el único recuerdo que tenia de su madre

Mama estaré haciendo lo correcto?

No estaré equivocándome?

Pero ahora de la nada había parecido una oportunidad para encontrase con su padre

¡No sabía qué hacer, que decir o que rayos sentir!

No sabía nada de él o cómo será la situación a partir de ahora

Ese hombre fue el que causo un gran dolor a su amada madre, el responsable de que su mama se alejara de todo aquello que alguna vez amo para que al final le esperara una muerte fría y triste

Que deseaban jamás recordar

Sentía tanas dudas

Pero al ver ahora la sonrisa sincera de Reborn le estaba mostrando para tranquilizarla

Supo qué todo estaría bien

Sus ojos azules aquellos que había heredado de Vongola Primo, empezaron a brillar nuevamente de confianza

Reborn pudo relajarse al ver que una gran sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Haruka y empezaba a recuperar ese aura acogedora y alegre que siempre la caracterizaba desde que la conoció

"Sabe algo Reborn-san"

El Hitman la miro atentamente con la mirada poco a poco más relajada al sentirse confortado por la alegre mirada de Haruka

"El día que nací, para mi madre fue el más hermoso de toda su vida, siempre cuando era pequeña me relataba mientras me trataba de dormir momentos de su juventud, sus amigos, su familia, su antigua vida… pero a pesar de eso y de la alegría de su voz al relatarme sus momentos de antaño jamás se arrepintió de dejar todo aquello por mi"

"Era muy joven para comprender la complejidad de la vida de mi madre"

"Era demasiado ingenua"

"Demasiado ignorante"

"A pesar de todo, de la tristeza y el dolor que reflejaba al hablar de aquellos que dejo atrás, sin que se diera cuanta mostraba su rostro, solo bastaba con mirarme para sonreírme con el alma"

"Valió la pena porque tu estas a mi lado, con voz que reflejaban alegría y tranquilad mi vista pasaba a su mirada feliz tan llena de alegría y sinceridad"

"Mama te ama Haruka-chan"

"No pude entender por qué pero el calor que me daba me reconfortaba y olvidaba toda las dudas que llegaban a mi pequeña mente"

"Por qué dejo todo lo que la hacía feliz?"

"Por qué sentía dolor y tristeza al recordar?"

"Porque?"

"Por mí?"

"Soy tan importante para dejar todo lo que era ella?"

"No entendí, pero yo era como la tranquilidad de su alma"

"Mi pequeña flor de primavera, mi madre siempre me apodaba de esa manera tan cariñosa cuando me veía después de no haberla visto por unas cuantas horas, minutos o segundos"

"Después de todo es lo que significa mi nombre"

"Flor de primavera"

"Ella siempre me contaba todas las noches pequeños momentos de su vida sus recuerdos de niñez, hubo una vez en que ella me conto que en su familia por algún extraña y razón todas las mujeres nacían en primavera era una coincidencia muy extraña por ello en honor a la primavera que nos recibe al nacer nuestros nombres están relacionados es algo que mi madre no quiso perder aquellos recuerdos y tradiciones, mi abuela Haruhi también respeto aquella tradición"

"Y mi madre también la siguió para no olvidarse de aquellos recuerdos lejanos"

"De lo que era y de lo que ahora soy yo"

"Haruka Miura, hija de Haru Miura, una vez mi madre me miro con una sonrisa para después alzar su vista en algún lugar como si recordara y me dijo"…

"Aún recuerdo cuando naciste era muy difícil para mí saber que pronto vendrías estaba tan preocupada por saber si sería una buena madre, si podría valerme por mi misma para poder darte lo mejor, si no me odiarías por no darte una familia, estaba tan sola, ya no tenía a nadie, mis padres ya no estaban con vida, tampoco tenía mis amigos, tampoco a… el"

"Pero cuando te tuve en mis brazos ante aquel maravilloso campo floral que me rodeo cuando naciste, las flores florecieron como si te dieran la bienvenida nunca había visto algo así, a si supe que era una señal"…

"De que todo estaría bien"

"Solo éramos mi madre y yo solamente"

"Vivíamos en una pequeña casa era modesta pero estaba llena de vida había campos de flores alrededor"

"Pero había veces en que me preguntaba si ella se sentía satisfecha"

"Cuando veía a la gente pasar con sus familias me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si mi madre no se hubiera enamorado de mi padre? y si ella hubiera conocido a alguien más capaz de darle lo que el no pudo, ella hubiera sido feliz?"

"Hubiera tenido otra familia, hijos"

"Si ella no se hubiera enamorado de Tsunayoshi Sawada"…

"El líder de la mafia Vongola"…

"Las cosas serían diferentes"

"Pero ella nunca se arrepintió tal vez no fui la hija que ella esperaba nunca me sentí digna de serlo, mi madre era una gran mujer a la cual siempre admire"…

"Así que no se culpe los hechos del pasado Reborn-san ya que a pesar de todo, mi madre decidió ese camino y jamás se arrepintió y yo sé que ella fue feliz a pesar de la tristeza y el dolor"

"Ella nunca se arrepintió, ni odio a nadie por ello, al contrario ella siguió recordándolos con alegría, por eso, no se sienta triste Reborn-san"

"Porque mi madre fue feliz, muy feliz a pesar de todo y sé que si ella nunca se arrepentiría de haberlos conocido"

Reborn solo miro con sorpresa y alegría, pesar de todo ahora sabía que Haru jamás los odio, y Haruka al parecer poseía la intuición de su padre y trato de consolarlo

Mirando ahora a la sonriente Haruka, supo que ella era fuerte, todo lo que tuvo que pasar estando sola, lo que tuvo que enfrentar y aun así ser capaz de sonreír como ahora no había duda…

Era la hija de Miura Haru

Aquella valiente mujer que fue capaz de dar la cara y superara cualquier cosas por su hija y aun cuando ella ya no está aquí ella dejo su fuerza y su espirito en Haruka

"Estas listas segura de irte?", el Hitman miro a Haruka expectante

No habría duda

Esta vez lo tenía claro

Su en corazón estaba todo asegurado

Viniera lo que viniera

No iba a retroceder

"Si estoy lista"

Con una sonrisa que mostraba alegría y desafío, termino por dar su veredicto definitivo

Ella era Haruka Miura

Y ningún Miura retrocedía ante su palabra

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR XD**

**Hola queridos lectores disculpen mi demora, me he tardado mucho más de lo de costumbre, disculpe u_u pero por más que intentaba escribir en mis tiempos libres que eran muy pocos no se me ocurrían nada, absolutamente nada, era desesperante, o_o**

**Espero que les haya gustado no sé si fue un buen comienzo para este fic que me han pedido continuar, este capítulo es lo que ocurrió antes del primero**

**Intentare dar lo mejor que pueda n_n**

**Haruka Miura (nuestra flor de primavera), es mi personaje principal como sabrán, estuve pensando mucho, mucho con respecto a su personalidad, es lo que me ha costado mucho, ella no es alguien completamente perfecta ni mucho menos poseedora de un corazón puro como un ángel, quise hacer un personaje más humano con defectos y virtudes, ella es joven y ha sufrido mucho es muy lógico que tenga pensamientos negativos, por la experiencia que ha tenido, pero es más madura que otros jóvenes de su edad por esas mismas experiencias, pero tampoco hare una chica madura y centrada como un modelo ha seguir después de todo es la hija de Haru Miura mis lectores n_n tiene algo de su madre al igual que su valentía y alegría, pero también tiene cosas de su padre como sus inseguridades y nobleza claro en algunos momento tampoco se dejara :)**

**Es una combinación un poco rara no? n_n**

**Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, tratare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto**

**Estoy escribiendo un capítulo de ¡Metiéndose en la boca del? Pero que basura!, pido disculpas a mis lectores que están leyendo esta historia por no actualizarla, el bloqueo no me había dado muchas ideas pero espero no demorarme mucho en mi próxima actualización**

**Pero les aseguro que será un nuevo capítulo de este fic Haru/Xanxus, será para mi próxima actualización n_n **

**¡Ya saben chicos y chicas tanto cometarios, como criticas eran bien recibidos nos vemos mantane n_n!**


End file.
